


The day Hikari snapped

by FlowerFairy2000



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: BAMF! Hikari Yagami, trigger warning blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFairy2000/pseuds/FlowerFairy2000
Summary: The dark masters have returned and layed waste to the digidestined and only Hikari and Takeru were left standing.  Hikari is under a lot of stress, and with no hope or light left what is the normally pacifistic girl to do. Well, SNAP. and she lays waste to her foes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The day Hikari snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempts at a violent and gory story, so it may not be perfect.  
> Also be aware there is blood and kinda gore(?) and one pissed of little girl.   
> This also takes place after 02 but before the epilogue

' No, it can't end like this’ Hikari thought desperately as she watched helplessly as almost all of her friends were reduced to lifeless dolls. The only ones left were TK, patamon, gatomon and herself.   
Piedmon slowly sauntered towards her and her helpless companions. “My, my, my, you poor dear. All of your allies lie in absolute defeat. And no one can come to your rescue. You poor poor damsel in distress with no knight in shining armor.” Piedmon practically sung.  
He thrusted his hand forward with such speed and force that Hikari let out a slight squeak and flinched in surprise. But his hand did not grab her but instead clasped firmly onto TK'S throat, causing him to gag and struggle to breath.  
“Noooo” cried out Hikari.   
Amused Piedmon threw TK across the room where he crashed into a pile of rubble with a painful thunk. “Do you want to die first little girl? Because it doesn't really matter to me.” He taunted as he reached behind his long cloak to retrieve a keyring brimming with what seemed to be cute charms. However Hikari knew, these were no simple accessories for one's keys. These were her friends. Her family.   
Piedmon’s eyes glimmered with malicious mirth.  
“Oh do you want these?” He mocked, “Too bad, because your friends will never be free.” He then sauntered to a nearby torch and gave a devious look to Hikari. “Do you think that they will scream as I burn them alive?” He inquired with a sadistic grin.   
“No, please don't!” Hikari pleaded, “Please I'll do anything you want just let them go!”  
“So you would serve me,” he purred into her ear as he held her by her throat.  
He threw her into TK and cackled, “Too bad. I don’t want a weakling like you to serve me.”  
“So you’re going to DIE!” Piedmon Screams as he threw a sword at TK.   
Then something in hikari snapped and so did piedmon's wrists.   
In the seconds after the small daggers left piedmon's hand Kari had grabbed them by the hilt and bent his wrist backwards with enough force to shatter the bones that made up his wrist.  
Piedmon let out a howl of agony which caused his cohorts to run to his aide, but alas they were just walking into their doom.   
Hikari saw her opening. She used one of the daggers to stab Piedmon in the stomach and threw him with enough force to cause them to stumble with the unexpected weight of their comrade.   
This caused the Dark Masters to first freeze in surprise but they quickly snapped out of it and charged the little girl.  
This was a huge mistake. Hikari lunged at them with the ferocity of a wild beast tearing Puppetmon’s arm off. There was a lot of blood, much to Hikari’s surprise. She then threw the limp puppet to his friends feet.   
Suddenly, she was launched into the air by a wounded Piedmon, who apparently did so using the last of his strength as he passed out due to his wounds. She then landed on top of Seadramon and slit his throat. Before the colossal serpent could fall limp on the ground she launched herself onto Machindramon’s head as he tried to blast the petite girl. He barely misses her leg as she clung to his head and carefully climbed to his face. She took the blades she had stashed in her waistband and plunged them into the mechanical monstrosity’s eyes.  
Machinedramon let out a piercing screech and flung Hikari to the ground with a painful crash. She knew she was screwed, at least a few broken ribs. Hikari had to finish this quickly and targeted the exposed wiring on his chest.  
“You got this. You killed two megas and badly wounded another, what other choice is there?” Hikari thought as she rushed Machinedramon, barely dodging attacks and finally she was close enough to slash his wires and caused her to be drenched in his blood. Machinedramon fell, having bled out quickly from his wounds.  
“That was easy,” Hikari thought with a laugh, “Let’s see, Piedmon is still breathing so he should be able to free everyone.”  
She stalked to his weak shaking body, still clutching his stomach, she grabbed his face.  
“Fix this mess you pathetic excuse for a mega.” she barked in his face as she squeezed him till he bled. She was still coated in the blood of his comrades so he obeyed and undid his spell.  
She then thrust his own swords into his head, killing him instantly. The rest of the digidestined watched in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants to see the fallout to her actions with her friends. any feedback is welcome.


End file.
